


Missing Piece

by Garcia_Allen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Valentine’s Day, M/M, Married Couple, POV Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, Though the story is definitely not about Valentine's Day (just want to make it clear lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: "God Richie," he says, with a thick nasal tone, "I forgot about you. We're married.""Look, Stanley, I love you, it doesn't change anything—""I'm married," he repeats, "to you."******OR******Stan and Richie are married. They live in LA and have a great life,  despite Stan starts to have the same bad dream this spring.A few months later, Mike calls from Derry.AND Stan remembers everything.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> 只要努努力，我家cp就能在情人节有粮吃x  
> 祝两位大可爱情人节快乐
> 
> Stan视角，stozier结婚背景

Stan不太清楚自己具体是从何时起做同一个噩梦的，只依稀记得是始于初春的某个日子。梦境的内容在醒后仅剩下朦胧与模糊，空余大片暗淡的色彩，和相同且深入骨髓的恐惧。

遥远却又熟悉，似乎混杂了什么锋利的东西。

他不确定自己到底有多少次在凌晨时分从主卧室的大床惊醒，喘息着，觉得好像忘记了某些重要的回忆，汗水与咸湿的眼泪交融在一起。而Richie在他身边，搂住他，抑或是捧着他的脸，左手的戒指蹭过他鬓角已经不甚明显的伤疤。他的丈夫，像是从来没有对此产生过一丝的疑惑，动作中带着几分Stan说不上来的熟念，只是一遍又一遍地轻声告诉他“只是个噩梦，你和我在一起”，两人的四肢纠缠着，带着令人感到温暖的安定。

他蜷缩在Richie的怀抱里，听着对方规律的心跳与呼吸，总会不知为何地感到一阵心悸。等他再次睡去，又梦见另一个不同，却又次次相似的、跨越时光的梦境。

Mike打来电话的那天是个周末，Richie在芝加哥有一场巡演。电话铃响之前他正在试图拼完那副已经拖了好几天的拼图，缺失的最后一块碎片却仿佛凭空消失在了桌面上。铃声响起的那一刻他刚站起身，一个踉跄猛然撞到了身后的书柜上，靠近边缘的一座乌龟的摆件随着冲击掉落在地，碎成残破的小块，发出了沉闷中带有些许清脆的声响。他现在看到了，最后的一块拼图就隐藏在四散的陶质碎片之中。

Stan抓起手机，屏幕上是一个未知号码，下方的“来自德里”却让他瞬间顿住了呼吸。

 _乌龟这次帮不了我们了。_ 他没来由地想到，凭着肌肉记忆按下了接听。

“你好，我是Stanley Uris。”

听筒里传来一道低沉的男声。

“我是Mike。”

“什么……？”他的太阳穴开始一突一突地跳动，有什么东西好似就要破土而出。

“Mike Hanl—”

“Hanlon，”他抢白道，堵塞已久的记忆犹如在在一瞬间找到了出口，如潮水般席卷了他的脑海，持续的噩梦在此刻也变得有了意义，“天啊，Mike。”

那不仅只是可怕的噩梦，比那更糟，它们是如此的真实，因为那是属于他幼时的记忆。画像中面容扭曲的女人，吃人的小丑，下水道里漂浮的尸体……他在27年前的那个夏天曾经体会过的极致的恐惧。

强烈的恶心刺激着他的神经，Pennywise的笑声在他脑中尖锐作响，全身的血液在刹那间都像是消失了，他跌坐回椅子上，用尽力气控制住自己不要去碰脸上开始隐隐作痛的伤疤。

“Stan，Stanley，你还好吗？”

Mike的声音终于将他拽回了现实。Stan开了口，却发现自己的声音干涩到近乎沙哑。

“ ** _它_** 回来了……是吗？Pennywise。27年到了。”

“你还记得！”Mike的声音有了几分雀跃，“我就不多解释了，你知道这事的重要性。你最快什么时候能赶回来？”

“刚想起来，我和Richie在一起，”他揉了揉还在疼痛的太阳穴，兀的意识到自己提起了Richie，举着电话的手再次僵在了那里，“呃，你有给别人打过电话吗，我还有……一些事情需要确定……”

“明天，”Mike一锤定音，“我们发过誓的。时间不多了。Richie已经答应了。”

Stan深吸了一口气，该死的，他确信自己的双手都在颤抖。

“……好，”他定了定神，“我会去的。”

Mike听起来好像松了一口气：“我会短信告诉你具体的信息，明天见，Stan the man。”

刚挂断电话，另一道铃声仿佛无缝接壤般地在房间里响起。Richie的名字和他那可笑的大头在屏幕上疯狂闪烁，Stan只觉得脑中那道还没放松下来的弦霎时间又再次绷紧了。也许比原来更紧。

他换了一只手接起电话，另一端却反常的只有寂静，两人都没有开口，一时间仅剩下Richie略带急促的呼吸。

他几乎清晰地听见了自己加速的心跳。

“Stanny，babe，”终是Richie先开的口，语速中带有着他独特的混乱，“你也接到电话了对吧，我不被允许在上台前给你打个电话，你还好吗？我在台上一直想着你，想着我们，你知道吗……”

他听着Richie絮絮叨叨地说着，方才的焦虑竟在不知不觉间消失殆尽，一段又一段新的记忆追上了他，德里留给他的不仅仅只有恐惧，还有更多他不愿意忘却的东西。

见鬼，可他忘记了他们所有人，他忘记了Richie。

忘记了Richie曾在那个夏天之后一次次地翻窗爬进他的房间，陪他度过一个个被噩梦侵袭的夜晚，在他耳边一遍遍充满肯定地说着的“我不会再一次丢下你”。忘记了自己曾在亲吻桥上看到熟悉字迹时不明所以的怅然，忘记了在其他人离开后两人在Richie搬走前共度的时光，也忘记了Richie给他留下的最后一句话，停留在那个夕阳洒满街道的傍晚。Richie在岔路口转身向他挥了挥手，过大的眼镜框反着光，不是再见，甚至也没有伤感，只有一如既往的随意和确信：下次见啦，Stan the man！”

那曾是无数个令他动心的瞬间。

“Staniel，Stan，你说句话，babe，你还好吗？”Richie的声音现在听上去饱含担忧。

他盯着自己掌心那条不规则的伤疤，几乎感到了烧灼。

“天啊Richie，”他说，带着厚重的鼻音，“我忘了你。我们结婚了。”

“听着Stanley，我爱你，这没有改变什么——”

“我结婚了，”他又重复了一次，“和你。”

Stan眨了眨眼，忽地意识到泪水正从眼眶中滑落，顺着下巴滴在木质的桌面上，形成一个个小小的水洼。

他发现自己在哭。

**“I married my FIRST LOVE.”**

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> 写全篇就为了最后一句话_(:з」∠)_  
> 这难道不甜吗（呐喊——  
> 我好吃这个梗  
> 也许有后续，随缘吧随缘


End file.
